iHate Bad Boys
by P3nnyDreadful
Summary: A spin on iDate a Bad Boy. What really happened in Griffin's bedroom!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own iCarly. D:

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 1

Griffin led Carly into his bedroom, their backs to his mother as she asked if they wanted any pudding.

Carly opened her mouth to say 'yes, I would love some pudding, Mrs. Griffin's mom', but was cut off by Griffin answering for both of them.

"No, mom!" Griffin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on." He said to Carly, pulling her lightly by the arm into his bedroom.

"What do you think?" He asked, closing the door.

"I imagined your bedroom looking this way!" Carly told him, taking in the decorative hub caps and dark colors. "Not like I've lost sleep over imagining it though." She finished playfully.

"I bet that's not the only thing you've stayed up at night imagining." He had a smug grin on his face as he said it that Carly didn't like.

"What?" She asked, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Just kidding?" He said and shrugged.

"Oh..." Carly laughed nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This wasn't the first time she was alone with a guy in his bedroom. Well, the only other time was with Freddy, so that didn't really count. Griffin was a great guy, she was determined not to mess this up. After all, she was almost fifteen and most girls her age possessed the ability to be alone with a guy in his bedroom without jumping out of their skin.

She grinned at him, showing she was okay. Griffin grinned back and put his arms around Carly's small frame and rested them on the small of her back, a little too close to her fanny. He put his mouth next to her ear.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispered into Carly's ear, his breathe tickling her. She felt herself melting in his arms.

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she said a word, Griffin's lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. It was a perfect moment until Griffin slipped one of his hands up Carly's shirt. His hand was on her boob as she desperately searched around for something to take his attention. Her frantic eyes fell upon a shelf full of Pee Wee Babies. Perfect. She pulled away from the embrace.

"What are those?" She quickly asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"What?" Griffin was aggravated as he looked around to see what Carly was talking about.

"Uh, aren't those Pee Wee Babies?" Carly asked, starting to feel a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, they're my moms. She keeps them in my room 'cause she ran out of room in hers." He said dismissively, studying her face.

"I wouldn't mind if they were yours..." Carly told him, hoping he was distracted.

"Well, they're not! They're my moms!" He roared, crossing his muscular arms across his muscular chest. He was glaring at her and she was starting to feel more nervous than before.

"But it's okay if you like them a little, nothing to be embarrassed about... plenty of little girls... boys! Like them." Carly could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She was starting to feel sick.

"What?! Just forget about it, Carly." Griffin ordered. He still looked angry as he came closer, going in for another kiss.

"Wait! What about that hole in the wall?!" Carly blurted out, but Griffin ignored her. Carly slowly backed up until her legs were against his bed. Griffin grabbed her thin forearms, pulled her closer to him and roughly kissed her on the mouth. She shoved him away from her.

"What's your problem!?" He thundered.

"I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go back home..." Carly muttered meekly. Her whole body was shaking.

Griffin walked to his door and folded his arms across his chest, blocking her exit. "You're not going anywhere." He told her calmly.

**Okay, what do you think? Reviews are always nice. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 2

"W-what do you mean?" Carly asked, trying to sound strong. She didn't like the way Griffin was staring at her, he looked like a starving lion about to pounce on a dying antelope.

"I mean you're not going anywhere. God, are you stupid or something?" He sneered.

_Why do you have to be so dumb?_ Carly screamed in her head. _Spencer was right! Why didn't you listen to him?!_

As Carly stood frozen in panic, Griffin removed his leather jacket, revealing tan, muscular arms. Arms that could really hurt someone. He tossed it to the floor and continued to stare menacingly at Carly who was starting to feel about two feet tall.

"I'm... j-just going to g-go now..." Carly mumbled, her arm extending to the brass door knob. Her finger tips barely touched it when Griffin grabbed her tiny wrist and gave it a hard twist. Carly uttered a startled yelp. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was ready to let out a blood curdling scream, if necessary. His mother was still there, after all.

"Don't you even think about screaming, you little cunt." Griffin hissed through clenched teeth.

Carly was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her that way. It was then that she started to feel tears running down her cheeks. Griffin smiled sadistically and began to laugh. Carly started to cry harder and quite loudly. She kept asking herself how she could have been so stupid. She wasn't even fifteen yet...

"Shut up!" Griffin growled. His fist connected with her stomach and she fell flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her. He kneeled down beside her and she heard a metallic _snick_. She turned her head to see what it was and saw that Griffin had produced a switch blade knife from his pocket. She opened her mouth to scream, but only a wheeze escaped. He put it to her throat.

"Carly", he said, "I really like you. Don't make me do something stupid. I don't want to hurt you. You just remember that I know where you live. I wouldn't want to slice up this delicate little throat of yours." With his free hand, he wiped away her tears. "If you scream, I will cut you." He finished.

"Why...?" Carly asked in a tone that was barely audible, a little more than a choked whisper.

"You're a cock tease." He said bluntly. "You lead a guy on, get him all excited and then you don't want to go any further. It's not fair to me." He frowned.

His words were like a slap in the face.

"This is your own fault, Carly." He told her and sighed, a mock look of sympathy on his face.

_My fault...?_

She was so stunned at what he had just told her that her face was so blank and void of any emotions that if anyone who didn't know her saw her like that, they might come to the conclusion that she was retarded.

Griffin took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Carly immediately noticed his erect penis and gulped.

"Your turn." He said with a grin, poking her with his knife.

She obeyed him. Her hands were shaking violently as she removed her shirt, her shoes, her jeans... she stopped at her purple bra and matching panties.

"No, let me." Griffin grinned venomously. He climbed on top of her, straddling her. She could feel his clothed penis on her belly as his hands fumbled with her bra clasp. He finally managed to take her bra off and fling it aside. Her nipples immediately hardened due to the cool air in his room. Griffin beamed at her.

"I knew you wanted this." He declared snidely.

Carly wanted to scream at him that she did not want this, she wanted to yell that at him until everyone in the whole world heard her, but all she could manage to do was lay on his plush carpet limply as more tears streamed down her face.

Griffin pulled off her panties and sniffed them before tossing them on top of her bra. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he examined Carly, nodding his head. He laid his knife down, Carly noted solemnly. She knew it was within his reach, he would scoop it back up and slash her throat if she screamed or fought.

"Are you ready?" Griffin asked rhetorically.

Carly sobbed. "No!" She said in a hushed, incomprehensible whisper.

"Get over it." Griffin jeered contemptuously.

**Review. Review. Review. ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! This chapter is sexually explicit.

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 3

Griffin began sucking on Carly's developing, tender breast, his hands rubbing her sides. He bit down on her nipple and she could barely stop herself from screaming out in pain. He moved on to her next breast as his his roaming hands ventured up and down her slight hips. He squeezed her young ass as he bit down on her second nipple, even harder this time and Carly was sure that it was bleeding.

Griffin kissed in between her small breasts, down to her stomach and lower... his lips were on Carly's vagina, his tongue flicking into it. She was more embarrassed then she was frightened at this point. She could feel herself blushing, she was actually enjoying this.

_Griffin was right, I do want this! God, I'm such a whore!_ She screamed into her head.

His tongue began working on her clitoris. Carly squirmed, she had only played with herself twice before. He slipped a finger into her moistened, tight vagina, prodding lightly at her hymen gland. She wriggled around more, trying to hold in a moan. He pulled out his finger and licked off Carly's fluids with a toothy smile. He was satisfied.

"Do I make you wet? Am I the one you think about in bed?" He mocked in a sing-song voice.

_Whore. Whore. Whore._

He threw his head back and laughed maliciously. Carly was ashamed. She felt sick to her stomach. Why was she enjoying this? _Why? Why?_ She asked herself. Griffin was hot, but she didn't want him like this... did she? She groaned miserably and squeezed her eyes shut.

Griffin took off his plaid boxers, revealing his large penis. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Look." He demanded. She opened her eyes cautiously, one at a time. Her eyes widened in terror as they met Griffin's dick. She had never seen a real life penis before and they were much larger than she imagined, at least his was. It was at least eight inches long and framed in dark pubic hairs. Her stomach turned and her whole body began to shake again.

"P-please..." Carly begged. Griffin rubbed his large dick on her face and across her mouth. She gagged and felt herself about to throw up. She forced it back and began sobbing. She could hardly breathe anymore. She heaved in air but felt it drawn back out before her lungs could absorb it, she would die for sure.

"It won't be that bad." Griffin scowled, a bit annoyed.

"P-please! Pleeaase!!!" She repeated desperately.

He slapped her hard across the face and she recoiled.

"Enough foolishness!" He scoffed.

_Please put on a condom!_ Carly begged in her mind. Too late. Griffin forced his penis into her tight, virgin vagina. He broke her hymen in one mighty thrust. Carly bit down on her tongue to stop from screaming, but a muffled sound escaped anyway. She could taste blood. He started out slow, working his way up, his hands on her hips. He started go faster, deeper, harder.

He was moaning as he did so. Her boobs bounced as he slammed his penis into her. He was fucking her so hard that he was moving her across the floor. She could now feel her head hitting a wall every time he rammed it into her. She silently prayed that it would be over soon. How long could this take?

His hands moved up to her boobs. He grabbed them and dug his fingers into them as he slowed down some. He was going to cum. He arched his back and blew his hot load deep inside of her, grunting. She cringed at the sticky sensation. When he was done, he collapsed his sweaty body onto her. They were both breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her and muzzled her neck. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Griffin asked gingerly. He was out of breathe.

Carly felt like she had been split in two. What was going to happen now? She wondered.

Nothing was going to be the same ever again.

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 4

Carly woke up in her own bed. The events of the previous night were a blur to her. As she got up from her bed, the pain between her legs and the dull throb in her head brought her crashing back to reality. She remembered limping back to her place, puking her guts up in the toilet, washing herself for hours and finally crying herself to sleep. Worst of all, she remembered the rape. She shivered as she remembered what Griffin did to her. She cupped her hands between her legs, leaned forward and groaned miserably.

She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified by what she saw. She wasn't looking at a reflection of herself, she was looking at someone else entirely- an alien. Dark circles were forming under her bloodshot eyes, there was a noticeable bruise on her cheek where Griffin had slapped her. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue at the reflection, it was swollen from when she bit it. Yup, she looked terrible.

Carly turned on the faucet, splashed water on her face and sighed. She left the bathroom and came back to her room. She looked at her alarm clock, it was 11:09 on a Saturday morning. She undressed out of her pajamas and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a polo shirt shirt and black hoodie. She combed her dark hair carelessly and applied a gob of concealer on her bruise and completed her look by donning a pair of dark sunglasses.

Satisfied, she stepped into a pair of her chucks and rushed out of her room, down the stairs and passed Spencer who was making a sculpture in the living room.

"Hi, Carly!" Spencer called, "where you.... okay, bye!" He finished as she walked out the door without acknowledging him. Spencer shrugged, he had to finish this sculpture anyway.

----

Carly walked into the pharmacy a few blocks from her building. Her eyes swept over the place, it was empty except for an old guy behind the counter. He was studying her. She approached him cautiously.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" He asked in a Southern drawl.

"...Plan B... "Carly muttered, her eyes staring at the tile pattern under her feet.

"Pardon?" He asked, cocking his head.

"You know... the day after pill..." She whispered.

"What? How old are you, 12? You don t need that, darlin'." He insisted.

"...It's for my sister..." Carly sputtered, her face burning.

"Your sister shouldn't put you up to this." The guy remarked, shaking his head.

"Look, can I please just have it? I really need it!" Carly begged, she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be having sex at your age! You re just a little girl. Does your mommy know you're here?" He demanded.

"My mommy... what? She's... not here..." Carly was confused, this was going all wrong. All she wanted was fucking Plan B!

"Obviously she didn't teach you any modesty! Kids your age shouldn't be having sex! It's just wrong! The bible says you shouldn't have sex until you're married. Are you Godless, child?" The old man sounded sympathetic. "Besides, I don't carry that abortion pill. No sirree, think it's a sin myself." He added with a self-righteous, overzealous grin.

Carly sighed and left the pharmacy empty handed, her head down, shoulders slumped. She could feel the old mans stare burning into her back like hot coals. This was futile. It's not like she could be pregnant, anyways. She had only started her period a few months ago. She walked back home, defeated. It started to rain, but that was okay. It disguised the tears that were sliding down her face. She couldn't be pregnant. Of course not. _I'll just take a pregnancy test in a week, just in case. _She thought grimly. _But not because I think I'm pregnant_, she reassured herself. _Besides, if I was pregnant with Griffin's spawn, I'd probably kill myself._ Carly laughed nervously to herself and continued home.

**Okay, the next chapter is where Sam comes in. I don't know if I'll have it posted soon, I'm leaving on a week long vacation later today. It needs serious editing, but I may post it before I leave. *shrugs*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

This is where Sam gets involved. D:

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 5

Carly walked back into her apartment, her feet dragging on the floor. Her hair was dripping wet.

"Where'd you go?" Spencer asked, not looking up from his sculpture.

"To get you a smoothie." Carly said monotonously.

"Yeah, so where is it?" Spencer asked, still not looking up.

"A hobo stole it." Carly said in a wavering voice.

"Darn, I could really use a smoothie..." He sounded bummed.

Carly sat slumped on the couch for a couple of minutes when there was a knock at the door. She panicked. _It's Griffin!_

"It's Sam!" The voice called from the other side.

"Surprise, surprise." Spencer muttered.

"It's open." Carly said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Carly's blond friend burst in. "Sup Spence."

"Sup." Spencer mumbled noncommittally.

"Sup Carlz." Sam plopped down on the couch beside her best friend. "What up?"

"Nothing's up." She tried to sound cheery, but she failed. Sam would know something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, just Griffin." She wouldn't tell her about the rape, not yet at least.

"Something happen last night?" Sam asked, perking up.

Carly nodded slowly and sighed.

"What went wrong?" Sam asked, searching Carly's face.

"He's a jerk, let's just leave it at that..." Carly said uncomfortably trying to end the conversation.

"A hot jerk." Sam chirped. Carly shrugged and nodded her head apprehensively.

"A hot, single jerk." Sam said, beaming.

"What?" Carly sputtered.

"Well, do you mind if I make a move on him?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sam! He's a jerk!" Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So." This little tidbit didn't seem to bother Sam in the least.

"So? SO? Sam, you don t want him, okay?" Carly insisted.

"No, you don't want me to have him. You missed your chance, now he's fair game!" Sam told her argumentatively.

"What?! It's not about that! I don't want to see you get hurt." Carly was starting to feel sick all over again. She couldn't let Griffin hurt Sam, she just couldn't.

"I'll be hurt if I don't take a chance with that stud muffin." She said licking her lips and rubbing her hands together.

"Sam, you don't understand! Sam", Carly brought her mouth next to her friend's ear, "he raped me." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to say that, but she couldn't let Sam be with him.

"Yeah, I wish he would rape me." Sam said dreamily.

"I'm serious!" Carly exclaimed hoarsely.

Sam suddenly looked angry. "Don't joke like that. I told you my mom was raped when she was younger. Do you think that's funny?" Sam demanded.

"What? No, of course not-" Sam cut her off.

"Then stop it. I liked him, too, remember?" Carly loved her friend, but she could be so stubborn at times that it was pointless arguing with her. When Sam wanted something, she didn't stop until she got it.

"But Sam-" She was cut off again.

"No, Carly! You hated him and you weren't even with him for a week." Sam persisted angrily.

"I don't care about that!" Carly protested.

"I'm going to get a bucket of fried chicken. Maybe Griffin will join me." She said competitively and left.

Her words were like battery acid in Carly's eyes. The tears that followed stung. Not only was Sam determined to be with that psychopath Griffin, she thought Carly was joking about being raped. She wasn't even all that surprised. They fought over guys a lot of times and drama always ensued. How was Sam supposed to know this time was different? She felt more defeated than before.

_Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _Griffin doesn't even like Sam. Yeah, girls he can't control probably aren't his cup of tea!_ Her mind added. She hoped she was right, but she would still do all she could to convince Sam to stay away.

**End chapter. :( Sorry it's kind of filler-ish.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 6

Carly hadn't moved from her position on the couch even an hour after Sam had left. She was dazed from the unsuccessful attempt at swaying Sam's mind. She was still ruminating about the failed effort when Freddie came over. He had his laptop in one hand and technical equipment in the other.

"Is Sam already here?" He asked, peering into the kitchen.

"No, why?" Carly answered absentmindedly.

"For iCarly. Why else would I want to see Sam." He pointed out.

"Oh, right. That." For a moment, Carly had completely forgot what iCarly even was. "She was here earlier, but she left."

"You gonna text her?" He questioned. Something wasn't right here, but he wasn't sure what.

"You do it." Carly insisted.

"Okay..." Freddie sat his laptop down and pulled out his phone from his jean's front pocket. He quickly punched in "Sam. iCarly. Now."

"Ok nub," was her reply.

"She's coming." Freddie happily informed, jamming his phone back into his pocket.

"Great." Carly murmered wearily, getting up from the couch and shuffling into the elevator. Freddie picked up his computer and joined her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Freddie asked uneasily.

A shadow fell over Carly's face. "No."

"Are you and Sam fighting?" He questioned.

The elevator doors opened and Carly headed for the studio without answering. Freddie followed after her. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. Sam and Carly had fought a couple of times before, but he had never seen Carly so upset and detached. Ever. He didn't want to keep pressuring her into the subject though.

"I don't want to do iCarly. You go on live with Sam and show a bunch of viewer submitted videos." Carly announced stolidly from a beanbag chair.

Something was very wrong indeed. "Okay." He replied with false cheer, a forced grin spreading on his boyish face. He silently wondered what Sam would have to say about it. At that particular moment, Sam strolled into the studio.

"Sup Fredward." Freddie noted dismally that Sam didn't acknowledge Carly and that Carly remained silent.

"Where were you?" He scolded. "We're on in two minutes."

"Eatin' chicken with someone." She turned in Carly's direction with a smirk. Carly's face fell.

Freddie glanced from one girl to the other hastily. "Sam, I'm going to be on camera with you and instead of our normal show, we're going to play a bunch of user submitted videos, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Sam retorted. She moved to her usual place right before the camera rolled. Freddie hit a few keys on his laptop and jogged up next to Sam.

"I'm Sam!" She greeted joyously.

"And I'm Freddie!" He informed the viewers.

"Yeah, no one cares!" Sam mocked, pressing a button that booed Freddie.

He scowled. "Anyways, today we're doing a special episode of iCarly. We're going to show a bunch of videos you users have sent in." He jogged back to his laptop, hit some more keys and a random video began to play. The camera was directly on their large monitor screen.

"Hi, Carly! Hi, Sam! I love you!" The guy on the video proclaimed. He removed his shirt revealing a tattoo of a heart with the word "iCarly" in the middle on his chest.

"Yup, that's an iCarly fan." Sam announced proudly.

"I'm going to stuff this whole banana in my mouth..." Another guy in a different video said.

"Hey, you have the same ability, except with dicks, don't you, Freddo?" Sam sneered, slapping him hard on the back.

He looked at Carly, but she didn't defend him. She just stared solemnly at her feet. Freddie sighed and began reading the comments that were already pouring in.

_What's wrong with Carly?_ Everyone wanted to know. Freddie wondered the same thing.

**Okay, chapter six. Review. Review. Review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 7

Carly lay awake in her bed. It was still early, but she was exhausted and couldn't close her eyes without seeing a mental image of Griffin hurting Sam. Right now, Sam was with Griffin watching the new David Schwimmer movie. Carly had planned to go with Sam, but that was before their stupid argument. She knew she had to do something, she just couldn't sit idly while her best friend courted a psychopath. Yes, she had to do something, but she wasn't sure what. Retrying to convince Sam that Griffin was a jerk was probably her best bet for now.

She grabbed her mobile phone from her bed side table and sent Sam a simple text. "We need to talk. Come over tonight, please."

-------

Sam and Griffin were making out in the movie theater, totally oblivious to David Schwimmer and his latest plight. Even though she had only known him for a little bit, she felt connected to Griffin. She was a bad girl, he was a bad boy, they listened to the same music, liked the same movies, and enjoyed similar hobbies. Carly only liked Griffin because he was bad, but Sam knew there was much more to him than that. She didn't have to dress up to be around him, or act sophisticated, she just had to be herself. He even liked her appetite and had challenged her to a chicken wing eating contest earlier. It was a tie.

Griffin's tongue was exploring his new interest's mouth when Sam's phone indicated she had received a text. She didn't break up the passionate moment with Griffin, only reminded herself to read the text after the movie was over.

-------

Carly paced about her room, phone in hand, waiting for Sam to reply. _Is she ignoring me?_ Carly wondered to herself anxiously. Her negative thoughts were interrupted when she heard Spencer talking to someone downstairs. She raced down to see who it was, hoping it would be Sam. It was. She was in the kitchen, watching Spencer paint his statue on the table. It was a space shuttle.

"Yup, Griffin gave this to me for when I ride on the back of his Harley." Sam told Spencer, explaining the motorcycle helmet under her arm.

"I thought Carly was dating Griffin?" Spencer was a little confused, but happy, nonetheless. He never wanted his baby sister to be with that delinquent and if he moved on to Sam, well, that was just fine with him.

"Not anymore." Carly answered gravely.

"Too bad." Spencer consoled, fighting back a smile.

"Come on, Sam." Carly mumbled stolidly, grabbing Sam by the arm and leading her up the stairs into Carly's bedroom.

"So... what did you want?" Sam started carefully. She sat her shiny black helmet down on Carly's bed.

"It's about Griffin." Carly informed somberly.

"Damnit, Carly!" Sam groaned. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then listen." Carly said flatly. "Griffin is a jerk, okay, Sam? He isn't right. He may act nice at first, but the more time you spend with him, the more you will start to see another side to him. I'm just trying to protect you." Carly finished.

"I don't believe this. How low will you stoop to keep me away from him? I really like him, more than I've liked any other guy, I don't know why you want to mess that up." Sam grumbled crossly. "You had your chance with him." She added, crossing her arms.

"He's dangerous!" Carly exploded. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I do not want him, I have no feelings for him, that's why I left him!" Carly was breathing heavily, her eyes reduced to narrow slits.

Sam was taken aback. She'd never seen Carly like this before, she didn't even know how to respond to that. The idea that Carly had Sam's best interest at heart suddenly seemed valid. She was conflicted. Griffin was new in her life, but she already felt as if she could trust him, which was a major thing for her.

"Well?" Carly asked angrily.

Sam blinked. "Okay." She murmured.

"Okay, you'll stay away from him?" Carly asked, lightening up.

"I'll... think about it." Sam answered indecisively.

Carly sighed. "Sam, he punched a hole in his wall and h-he hit me." Tears began clouding her vision. _And he raped me._ She added silently. Sam embraced her friend and they held onto each other for a moment. She believed what carly said, but... she would have to talk to Griffin about it. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.

"I have to go now, okay." Sam whispered soothingly.

"Okay." Carly smiled weakly, feeling that she reached through to Sam. Her friend picked up her helmet and left, turning before closing the door. Carly's eyes pleaded with her to stay away from Griffin, but she didn't know if she could yet.

**End chapter. ):  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh noes, long chapter! D:

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 8

Spencer peered into his baby sister's room. She was still in bed. He found this very odd since she was usually up and about in the mornings on school days.

_She's probably sick, _he decided. He debated with himself whether he should wake her up or not, she looked so peaceful. Spencer placed his hand on Carly's arm and shook her lightly.

"Carly, wake up." He said softly. Carly began to stir, her brown eyes blinked open.

"What?" She asked irritably. She had tossed and turned most of the night and had just slipped into a peaceful doze an hour ago. She was exhausted and irritated.

"Well, it's Monday, so that means you have to go to school, but you don't look like you feel too good." He noted.

"No, Spencer, I don't feel well." She corrected hostilely.

"Are you sick?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered flatly.

"Do you have a fever?" Spencer reached out his hand to put on his sister's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, her face terror stricken. Spencer recoiled his hand and jumped back.

"Sorry!" He mumbled.

"Uh, I have bad cramps." She lied, sitting up in her bed and grabbing her lower abdomen.

"Oh... OH!" His eyes darted around before coming to a rest on the floor."Do... you want me to call you in sick from school?" He stuttered. Spencer didn't really like thinking, or talking about his sister's period. Actually, he tried to avoid her as much as he could when it was that time of the month.

"Yeah, I can't go to school. My fallopian tubes hurt... a lot." She made her voice quiver as if she were in pain.

"Do you need anything...?" He asked, his face burning.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Thank God!" He began to bolt out of the room before turning around. "I almost forgot! I have to leave to go meet up with the guy who's gonna buy my statue. You'll be okay by yourself for an hour or two?" He questioned, secretly pleading that she'd say yes.

"You leave me by myself all the time." She pointed out.

"Right, okay, good." He said nervously and left. She could hear him fleeing down the stairs and hurriedly placing a call to her school. When she heard the door to their apartment close, she got out of bed. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and go back to sleep, but she had to do something first.

--------

Freddie walked down a hallway of Ridgeway. He anticipated seeing Carly standing by her locker, but Sam and Griffin were the only two there. He had waited by his door, watching through his peephole for Carly so he could talk to her, but she never emerged. He desperately wanted to know what was going on, he hated seeing her upset. _Wait, why is Griffin here and why is his arm around Sam's waist?_ He asked himself.

"I thought Griffin was dating Carly?" Freddie asked Sam, a little confused as he put his book bag in his locker.

"You think a lot of things that are wrong." She retorted. Griffin laughed.

"You're so funny, babe." He said happily. Sam beamed at him.

Freddie was suddenly furious. He didn't like Griffin and hated the idea of him with his woman, but that wasn't all._ That jerk hurt Carly, _he thought angrily. His brain pieced it all together. Sam and Carly were fighting over Griffin, but why did Griffin and Carly break up in the first place? That's what Freddie wanted to know and he was going to find out. _He did something to her_, his brain reminded him.

The bell rang, ushering the students to home room. Griffin kissed Sam goodbye.

"Pick you up after school?" He asked.

"You know it, hot lips." She told him and hurried off to her homeroom class. She would ask him about what Carly said later.

Freddie didn't move.

"You're going to be late." Griffin sneered at him and headed for the double door exit.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled. Griffin spun around.

"What do you want, asshole?" Griffin fumed.

"What did you do to Carly?" Freddie demanded, standing his ground.

Griffin grabbed the smaller teen by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the nearby lockers.

"I didn't do a fucking thing to that cunt. If that whore told you anything, she's lying." He snarled. Most of the kids were in homeroom by now.

Freddie shoved him, hard. Griffin released his grip on Freddie's shirt and balled his hands into fists. He was about to smash one of them into Freddie's face when a teacher walked by.

"Hey, you two! Get to class!" She ordered.

"It's your lucky day." Griffin whispered sinisterly and left. Freddie unclenched his hands and began walking towards his classroom. He didn't care that he was going to be late, all he cared about was getting back at the delinquent for calling Carly a whore.

--------

Carly scanned the family planning aisle of her local Walgreens. She looked around cautiously, no one else was there. She plucked a pregnancy test off of the shelf. Thinking back to what happened in the pharmacy the other day, she stuffed it under her jacket. She fished around in her bag and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill. She put this on the shelf where she had taken the pregnancy test. She escaped past the cashier unnoticed.

Carly hurriedly scampered back to her apartment and cozy bed, test cradled in her arms beneath her hoodie. She made it back before Spencer. She quickly hid the test under her bed and changed back into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and was asleep before her head touched her pillow.

**Thank you for all of the nice reviews, they make me feel very gewd. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter.

**iHate Bad Boys**

Chapter 9

Sam was holding onto Griffin on the back of his motorcycle. Her cheek was against his smooth leather jacket. They were heading back to her place after being kicked out of Build-A-Bra for harassing little girls. Sam still hadn't brought up what Carly said to Griffin. Things were going great between them, why ruin it?

Griffin pulled his Harley into Sam's driveway and parked it next to her mom's rusting Chevette. They both climbed off and removed their helmets.

"This place is jank." Griffin said with a smirk, commenting on the impoverished condition of Sam's neighborhood.

"Gee, thanks." Sam replied sarcastically. She tried to hide the fact that she was poor from most people, but it was obvious now. Her house badly needed a paint job and the railing on her porch was rotted. The whole block smelled like cat piss because her neighbor's house was a meth lab.

"No problem, babe." Griffin said smugly and walked up the front steps. Sam followed, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. The smell of alcohol greeted them as they headed in. Griffin looked around, his eyes stopping at a figure slumped on the couch. It was Sam's mother, an empty bottle of cheap tequila on the coffee table.

Sam sighed. "Come on." She said solemnly, taking Griffin by the hand and pulling him up the narrow staircase in the living room and into her bedroom.

"Now I see why you're always at Carly's place." Griffin scoffed, taking a seat on her bed.

_Why is he being such a jerk now? _Sam wondered, sadly.

"I'm sorry." Griffin said remorsefully, hanging his head.

"It's okay." Sam said reluctantly and sat down next to him. Griffin flashed her his best smile and put his hands on each side of her face. He pulled her head closer and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Sam kissed him back and was just starting to forgive him when he put one of his hands on her leg. It began to creep up until it was trying to unbutton her shorts.

"Hey!" She said in a startled tone and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not that kind of girl." She said angrily.

"What if I told you that I liked those kind of girls?" He asked innocently.

"Then I would tell you that I mistook you for a better person." She said through clenched teeth.

"I was just kidding, Sam." He said moodily.

Sam remained silent.

"You know, it's not a big deal. Don't be such a prude." He mocked.

"It is a big deal to me." Sam said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal to your friend Carly." He said. Sam's face fell, she looked confused. Griffin grinned.

"What about Carly?" Sam questioned, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, she came onto me. I told her I didn't want to go so fast, but I wasn't going to kick her out of bed. She wanted me to be her first." His grinned widened proudly.

Sam was shocked. Carly would've told her if she had done it with a guy. That's when she remembered that day she went over and Carly said Griffin had raped her. She was so mad at herself for not believing her best friend that she slapped Griffin, right across his face.

His grin disappeared. "Why..." He began before Sam interrupted.

"You raped her!" She growled and tackled him. She knocked him off of her bed and onto the floor, they landed with a _thud._ Sam was on top of him, flailing her arms and wildly kicking at him. He grabbed both of her wrists and tossed her aside. He quickly rummaged in his pocket for his knife, but she knocked it out of his hand before he had the chance to open it.

"Shit!" He roared. He tried to reach for it, but Sam stood up and kicked it further away. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. Now he was on top of her, his hands pinning her arms to the ground. She struggled under him, but realized he was much stronger than she was. She opened her mouth to scream, but Griffin quickly covered it with one of his hands, unpinning one of Sam's. She punched him hard in the head with her free hand. He loosened his grip on her other hand as he struggled to recover from the blow.

Sam slipped out from under him and scooted away, but Griffin was on her again. He was bent over her, punching her randomly on her body. Sam was beginning to feel dizzy, this had to end now. She aimed her foot at his crotch and kicked as hard as she could, but Griffin turned his body just in time and her foot collided into his thigh. She was about to try again when Griffin placed his hands around her throat and applied pressure. Sam's hands immediately shot up to Griffin's arms, trying to pull them off of her as he strangled her.

She started to feel light headed, she tried to gasp for breath but she couldn't seem to suck any air down. She suddenly stopped struggling as her body began to go limp. Her vision was starting to become clouded.

"No...!" She choked out before she sunk into darkness. She had fallen unconscious.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
